Until the End
by Sebastian Castellen
Summary: *Spoiler alert. LSODM TM7 spoilers*. . After Darquesse disappears, Skulduggery is trying his best to get Valkyrie back. But with the reflection wanting to kill her and with the whole world content on destroying Darquesse, Can Valkyrie and Skulduggery save the world and themselves from their dark sides? Valduggery
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery sat on the armchair, playing with his hat while the reflection was researching. Yes, researching. Researching? Since when did Valkyrie research? She used to hate it. How could it do it then? Well, the reflection had proven itself as something human. But it still didn't mean it was her. But it looked like her, talked like her, walked like her, but it still wasn't her. The scar that Billy-Ray had given Valkyrie when she was thirteen was on the reflection's left hand. It was so easy to tell them apart yet most people confused them. He himself, Gordon of course and China too, were the only ones that could tell them apart.

The reflection was saying something. He barely paid attention. He was too busy to make plans for how to get Valkyrie back. First he had to find her. She could be anywhere. She could be on the moon for all he knew. But no, he knew her. She would be keeping an eye on everything. So that means somewhere in Dublin. Or maybe she had learned to teleport?

Then a shout of his name brought him back to reality. The reflection was snapping its fingers in front of his eyes-no-eye sockets. He tilted his head and sighed. Then muttered a lazy' What?'

"I said there was a fire in a village in Africa. It could be her." She-no-it said. Yeah it for it is better.

Even though he knew she would do that as a diversion or to throw them off track. But still he nodded,' Yes it could be.'

The reflection nodded and then started packing her things. After she was done she turned to him and started to stay,' Tomorrow we'll catch a flight to Africa –

Then the door bell rang. Skulduggery looked at it quizzically. The reflection was staring at it with her eyebrows raised. Skulduggery got up and marched to the door. HE could hear the faint tapping of the rain drops on the window. He took a deep breath-not that he needed to- and opened the door.

**Yeah I know short chapter. But I wanted to add suspense. But I have this whole story planned so maybe I will update every day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating. It's just I fell sick and then my brother had a commendation ceremony…..so yeah…On with the story!**

Skulduggery opened the door. Standing outside was Darquesse, hands on her hips, and completely dry. Skulduggery was shocked. He was actually shocked. He just stood there, frozen with his jaw down. Trying to speak but failing. But then the reflection spoke with a voice devoid of any human emotion,' What are you doing here?'

Darquesse strolled in and jumped on the couch and sat down, making herself right at home. Then smiled and said,' I'm just visiting my dear friend. Although I didn't expect you to be here, you wretched, crazy, idiotic, maniac of a-'

'Language' Skulduggery said unfreezing. Then went and stood in front of her with his arms folded.

Darquesse sighed the hung her head down. Then said softly,' Skulduggery, you know that I'm Valkyrie?'

'You are but-'

'Let me finish. I am Valkyrie or maybe in everyone else's eyes I am a destroyer but I am still the little innocent girl that was there before she learned her true name. She had her fears,' She raised her head,' and her worst fear just came true.'

With that she just ran out the door. Skulduggery took a moment to take that all in, and then he understood and ran after her. But even before he exited the house, he knew she was long gone.

**So what do you think? Please review to tell me how is it. Even if it's bad please still tell me. And of course you're getting another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Skulduggery walked back in to the house to find the reflection attempting to use the scepter. He smiled a non-existent smile. He had hidden away the real scepter. After all he didn't want it to destroy Valkyrie. Now he saw as it struggled to use it. Then it looked at him and said,' why isn't this thing working?'

He shrugged and said nonchalantly,' I don't know.'

Then Fletcher appeared. He nodded to Skulduggery then said to the reflection,' Ready to go?'

It nodded the said,' Wait, I have to get something.'

Fletcher shrugged and then looked at Skulduggery after it went up. The he said ever so softly,' I saw Darquesse.'

Skulduggery sighed and sat down on the couch and then waved his hand,' Enlighten me. She just came here. She thinks everyone has replaced her with the reflection.'

Fletcher turned his head away and Skulduggery said,' well you have and maybe everyone else has too. But not me. I'm going to look for her.'

He got up and reached for his coat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn his head. Fletcher said,' I still haven't told you my story.'

Skulduggery turned his head and waited for him to continue. Fletcher said,' I didn't exactly meet Darquesse or Valkyrie. I just saw her. She's having problems. I heard her screaming to herself. I think Valkyrie is fighting. Darquesse is at a break point. We can get Valkyrie back.'

Skulduggery suddenly laughed and Fletcher frowned,' what's so funny?'

Skulduggery, still laughing said,' When she sees you with it,' He pointed to the stairs which the reflection just climbed up,' she's going to kill you. Like literally. And Valkyrie will, not Darquesse. And I won't stop her.'

Fletcher gave him a look that suggested that he was mad then said,' She'll succeed in killing you a second time too. She just saw you with her.'

'It not her.'

And then the reflection came down. It grabbed Fletcher's hand and they teleported. Skulduggery sighed as he was left alone again. Then a thought came to his head. What was the reflection doing upstairs? He climbed up the stairs and went to Valkyrie's room. HE switched on the light. Everything was normal except for a photo frame lying on the ground. HE picked it up. It was of Valkyrie and him that she always kept on the bed side table. Valkyrie was grinning and Skulduggery was laughing. Well his mouth was open but he knew he was laughing. HE smiled at the memory. Tanith had taken it at Gordon's. But now the glass was cracked and there was a red mark on Valkyrie. HE clenched his fist and snarled kicking the bed. That reflection. He was going to kill it.

**Yah! another chapter. Yup there is another one coming. **


	4. Chapter 4

Darquesse was running, with tears running down her face. She, the World-Breaker, was actually crying and she was running, sulking not flying or tearing that reflection apart or maybe slapping Skulduggery. Well this was something she wasn't used to….but Valkyrie was. SO she let her back in control.

Valkyrie skid to a stop as she came back into the world from the dark corners of her mind. She stopped to pant and get her breathing under control. She stood there in the middle of nowhere, bent, with her hand on her knees and panting. Then she straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went through her memories, struggling to piece together what had been happening for the last few weeks. Honestly she didn't care. The only thing going through her mind right now was that Skulduggery had replaced her with the reflection. The bloody reflection! Now that Valkyrie thought about it, she should have let it rot in the other dimension. And then the voice in her mind said:

_That's why I let you out. Tear that reflection apart. You deserve to. _

With that Valkyrie felt the power rush into her, and she dropped on all fours. She stood up and then splayed out her hand and black flames burned the few trees near her. She staggered back in shock eyes wide. She shouldn't be able to do that. Darquesse does that. But she was still Valkyrie. She was still in her right mind. Honestly, she didn't care how that happened. But now she had infinite power on her finger tips and she was in her right mind. She smiled, which turned into a grin and then laughed as she levitated into the air. Where to go now? She didn't want to kill it yet. First she needed to rest. Not sleep. She was too anxious to sleep. Gordon's . That's where she needed to go. She smiled and then headed for her destination.

Yah another chp. Please review people. Tell me if it's bad. And should I throw in some Valduggery? I know I want to. Just give me your view.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie stood on the roof of Ghastly's shop. She felt the gentle breeze that went by her and made her hair fly. The rain had stopped, leaving the city damp. The city did look beautiful from up here. She didn't want to go to Gordon's anymore. Echo-Gordon would be there, floating around. Right now she just wanted to be left alone. So here she was. It was the middle of the night, there weren't many passers-by and Ghastly was dead.

Then she saw it. A man came. He had a hood on with his hands in his pockets. He looked up but couldn't see her. Of course not, she had turned on an invisibility cloak then and then. After a moment he just marched towards the door. HE just lifted his hood down and Valkyrie saw Dark hair underneath as he pulled a key from his pocket. He opened the door and went in.

Valkyrie frowned. Who could he be? Ghastly never gave his key to anyone. Then she heard the skylight open and she looked back fists raised ready to fight as she saw the man climb on to the roof. She asked coldly, who are you?'

'What the hell do you mean who I am?' he replied in a velvety voice. Hell Skullduggery's Velvety voice.

Valkyrie's hand went to her mouth and she laughed then whispered,' How did you do that?'

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow then said,' Lord Vile. Hello? Best necromancer in the world?'

Valkyrie laughed then said,' Nonsense. I'm the best necromancer in the world.'

Skulduggery chuckled then he just came forward and hugged her. Valkyrie froze in shock then hugged him back and buried her head in his shoulder. Then she realized how much she had missed him. She let out a sob and Skulduggery rubbed her back soothingly as she started to cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Skulduggery pulled away and looked her. Then he wiped away her tears and muttered,' Valkyrie please don't cry, please, I hate to see you cry…'

She just took a deep breath then stuttered,' You….replaced me….with…. the ….bloody-'

Skulduggery cut her short by kissing her. It was short and brief but it did its job. It shut her up. Skulduggery looked at her to see how she would react. She just stared dumbfounded at him, blinking her eyes and her mouth open. Skulduggery took her hand in his and said,' Please say something…..'

This time Valkyrie cut him short by kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her waist. After sometime they broke apart. Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery replied,' See I didn't replace you with a reflection. You're irreplaceable.'

'You're damn right I am'

Skulduggery just hugged her back again, keeping her close and never wanting to let go.

**Oh yeah! Valduggery people! Please no negative reviews about it. It's perfect. And I'm not giving a happy ending. There's a lot of tragedy coming.**


End file.
